<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reeling in some love by falconwilson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892137">reeling in some love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconwilson/pseuds/falconwilson'>falconwilson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you put a bullet in my partner's brain [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Miami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, s9e07 on the hook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconwilson/pseuds/falconwilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I, uh, heard from Walter that you found out that the victim is a bookie. I was a little worried.” Eric’s hand comes up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. </p><p>a short fix-it of sorts, after the events of season nine, episode seven, “on the hook”, just a little extended scene talking about ryan’s gambling addiction and eric comforting him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you put a bullet in my partner's brain [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reeling in some love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr — <a href="https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/">@brandtwilliam</a></p><p>just a little short extension on ryan and his gambling addiction, thought it would be nice to touch on it since the writers didn’t really elaborate on it as much. also a nice touch to have eric comfort him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s at the car waiting when Ryan heads down to the parking garage.</p><p>Eric can see the moment Ryan spots him because he can see Ryan falter in his steps. </p><p>Once Ryan stops in front of him, Eric is hauling him into his arms. </p><p>“What’s this about?” Ryan asks, muffled through Eric’s shoulder. He shifts in the embrace, finding a more comfortable angle.</p><p>Eric just breathes in Ryan’s scent, content in their position. </p><p>“Eric? Hey, what’s going on?” When Eric doesn’t answer, Ryan moves, pulling back to meet Eric’s eyes. He’s surprised to find concern and worry in those dark brown eyes. </p><p>“I, uh, heard from Walter that you found out that the victim is a bookie. I was a little worried.” Eric’s hand comes up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. </p><p>Ryan just rolls his eyes and tugs Eric back into an embrace. Burying his face in Eric’s neck, he says, “I’m fine, nothing happened, it’s all good.” </p><p>Eric rests his chin on top of Ryan’s head, squeezing them tighter together. “So you’re not triggered or feeling tempted?” Eric adds in an undertone, afraid of annoying Ryan even more.</p><p>“Nope,” the response comes from his neck and he can feel Ryan’s smile against his skin. </p><p>Breaking apart, Eric shuffles forward to open the passenger side of his car for Ryan. “Then I hope you don’t mind if I take you out to dinner now.” </p><p>“Don’t mind if I do, good sir.” Ryan chuckles, those green eyes twinkling in amusement. </p><p>Eric just grins in response, circling around to head into the driver seat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>